A MSN Conversation With A ? Sakura
by MizEvilBlossoms
Summary: Yo! Here is the saucy continuation oneshot of A Early Phone Call From A ? Syaoran! With the famous S & S couple, and E & T couple included! Lol! ENJOY! RR PLEASE! XxX


**Ohayo:) **

**Here is the continuing of 'A Early Phone Call From A Erotically Frenzy Syaoran'! With the famous S & S couple, and E & T couple here! **

**Enjoy! xxx XD RR! ONEGAI:D**

"…" **Speaking**

'…' **_Thoughts and emphasised words (Italic and bold)_**

**_Sakura's MSN name:_ Cherry Blossom – 'I'm just pregnant again… hoeee…!'**

**_Syaoran's MSN name:_ Little Wolf – 'Which Is Not True I'm quite big… and I'm going to be a Father… again! WHOO!'**

**_Eriol's MSN name:_ Blueberry – 'I Love My Lavender Queen! And I'm In England away from my Lavender Queen! –Cries –'**

**_Tomoyo's MSN name:_ Lavender Queen – 'I Am In Love With My Video Camera! And My Blueberry! "KAWAII!"'**

**_ &----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------&_**

**A MSN Conversation With A Horny Sakura….**

Late at night about, lets say… one am – a horny wife was having an interesting conversation with her beloved husband over MSN messenger.

Syaoran Li had to travel to London for a weekend to attend a massive business meeting about expanding his grand Li Empire Company. His descendant and best friend – '_Which I regret every second!_' – went with him.

Eriol Hiiragizawa was absolutely happy to go along and visit England again, but hated to leave his darling wife, Tomoyo Hiiragizawa. '_Well, I had to leave my Sakura!_' Syaoran thought moodily.

So, here we are… Sakura Li was chatting to her husband over MSN in Japan as Syaoran was on a lunch break in his London study room. They were missing each other terribly!

Sakura was pregnant with their second child – because as soon as Syaoran came back from his last trip… he kept his promise and fucked Sakura mercilessly! O.O! **(AN: Wish, Sakura was me, lol!)**

And the result you ask? – '_I'm pregnant again._' Sakura sighed. '_More morning sickness, bloody food cravings, emotional outbursts, aches in my back and a huge belly._' She rubbed her belly lovingly though. '_But you know I love you really my baby.'_

All the way in London though… Syaoran was typing a message into his MSN screen, to his far away wife. He sighed. He hated bring away from her… so e-mailed her and spoke to her through the Internet, because at the moment all the phones in the mansion were being used for the huge business deal.

And, so the Internet provided the only way….

**Little Wolf – 'Which Is Not True I'm quite big… and I'm going to be a Father… again! WHOO!' says: **Babe, can you 'message' me the files on the statistical –

**Cherry Blossom – 'I'm just pregnant again… hoeee…!' says: **Yes, I'd love to 'massage' your testicles… 'smiles seductively'

**Little Wolf – 'Which Is Not True I'm quite big… and I'm going to be a Father… again! WHOO!' says: **OO…as much as I want you to do that… we… err… can't... 'helpless look'

**Cherry Blossom – 'I'm just pregnant again… hoeee…!' says: **Damnmit, Syaoran! I hate it when you go away from me! And I'm pregnant too. 'Angry look'

Syaoran frowned deeply.

**Little Wolf – 'Which Is Not True I'm quite big… and I'm going to be a Father… again! WHOO!' says: **I know you are… don't you think I am too? 'Sad look'

Sakura felt guilt pour inside her heart. '_Oh, damn emotional outbursts._'

**Cherry Blossom – 'I'm just pregnant again… hoeee…!' says: **I'm sorry, honey… its just right now I miss you like hell, and now – now I'm really horny for you! 'Frustrated look'

Syaoran blinked, and smiled knowingly. '_God, she know how to set the mood…._'

**Cherry Blossom – 'I'm just pregnant again… hoeee…!' says: **Look, I'll just go… I'll write to you later… bye, my little wolf… xx

**Little Wolf – 'Which Is Not True I'm quite big… and I'm going to be a Father… again! WHOO!' says: **T.T NO! WAIT!

**Cherry Blossom – 'I'm just pregnant again… hoeee…!' says: **Hoeee…? 'Curious look'

Syaoran smirked sexily, and wrote –

**Little Wolf – 'Which Is Not True I'm quite big… and I'm going to be a Father… again! WHOO!' says: **Hey there, sexy lady… 'wink' 'wink'

**&---------------------------------------------------&**

Eriol Hiiragizawa was reading legal files on the computer in the room/office opposite Syaoran's. They both were staying in the same mansion. '_Well, Clow Reed's Mansion…._' Eriol thought distractingly.

Yet, Eriol was up to his neck with work, he sighed tiredly. He missed his Lavender Queen. Lately, he was thinking of asking Tomoyo to come to the next big business deal Syaoran and he were going to in New York, America. '_Maybe she would like to do a huge fashion show there… my 'Cute Little Descendant' would support it… and maybe Sakura could come as well… mmm… and maybe Tomoyo and me can spend some more time alone…._'

As promised… Tomoyo gave Eriol the most passionate night of his life when he got back…. '_Except for when we lost our virginities together… on our wedding night…._' And he had to stay in bed for an extra three days after that!

Just thinking about that passionate night when he got back from Hong Kong… God, how he heated up… remembering how Tomoyo straddled him and made him release so fast, it left him dazed… then they made love over and over and over again… until he was overwhelmed with satisfaction and so utterly drained….

"Oh, Tomoyo…." He groaned softly, lightly banging his head against the computer desk. "I've want to talk to her… about New York, and tell her that our sex life is _mind blowing_ and _bloody fantastic_… and… shut up!"

So, clicking on MSN messenger, he signed in and –

**Lavender Queen – 'I Am In Love With My Video Camera! And My Blueberry! "KAWAII!"' says: **Blueberry, where have you been? Your mobile seems to be off the hooks! 'Sad look'

**Blueberry – 'I Love My Lavender Queen! And I'm In England away from my Lavender Queen! –Cries –' says: **I'm really sorry, my Lavender Queen! I'm dying here with the legal aspects of the business deal, with long files and ugly monstrous lawyers! The phone won't stop ringing, and it's pissing me – be right back, phone!

**Lavender Queen – 'I Am In Love With My Video Camera! And My Blueberry! "KAWAII!"' says: **Oh, ok… you seem busy, Blueberry… I'll chat to you later… Mwah! Love you! xx

**Blueberry – 'I Love My Lavender Queen! And I'm In England away from my Lavender Queen! –Cries –' says: **NO! NO! NO! STAY RIGHT THERE! PLEASE!

'_Oh, hurry up you old windbag!_' Eriol was about to slam the phone down on the lawyer on the other line, when Tomoyo wrote that. "Look, I understand. Tell the financial holders to expect my call at eight pm. Sharp. Thanks." And slammed the phone down. Then turning to the screen –

**Blueberry – 'I Love My Lavender Queen! And I'm In England away from my Lavender Queen! –Cries –' says: **I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! 'Angry look at phone'.

**Lavender Queen – 'I Am In Love With My Video Camera! And My Blueberry! "KAWAII!"' says: **'Giggles' Oh, Eriol! It's not your fault. Syaoran are online too you know, so I thought that you should be on your lunch break as well….

**Blueberry – 'I Love My Lavender Queen! And I'm In England away from my Lavender Queen! –Cries –' says: **I am, Tomoyo. But for some strange reason they don't care! I'm so fed up with this deal… I want to come home, kiss you, cuddle you, and make love to you….

Tomoyo stared at the screen, as a blush burned her pearly white cheeks. '_So do I…._'

**Lavender Queen – 'I Am In Love With My Video Camera! And My Blueberry! "KAWAII!"' says: **I… I know… I want to as well… 'blushes'. Don't worry, you'll be home soon, ne? '_Smiles_'

'_She wants to kiss me, cuddle me and make love to me?_' Eriol smiled cheekily. '_Of 'course she does! I'm her man!_'

**Blueberry – 'I Love My Lavender Queen! And I'm In England away from my Lavender Queen! –Cries –' says: **Yes, I'll come home very soon… 'smiles suggestively'.

**Lavender Queen – 'I Am In Love With My Video Camera! And My Blueberry! "KAWAII!"' says: **Eriol… 'blushes'.

Eriol was just about to reply when –

"_Oh…._" Came a loud deep thick and husky masculine groan from the opposite room/office.

'_What the…?_' Eriol looked in the direction of Syaoran's room. And indeed, Eriol heard it again –

"_Ah…._" Came a hoarse deep moan this time.

Eriol frowned slightly in confusion, but when he looked back on at his screen again… he saw – '_Syaoran is online…._'

Running a hand through his midnight blue dark sexy hair, and sighing tiredly. Eriol's dark azure eyes scanned the contact list on his MSN. '_Oh, ho… well, that explains it! Sakura is online too, that's good._' He grinned. '_They must be having sex online.' _Eriol's dark eyes nearly popped out of his head! _'They must be having… sex… **ONLINE?**_'

Eriol stood up immediately. '_I HAVE to check this out!_' But then looked at his screen, he saw Tomoyo's reply still waiting for his and in a zooming movement he wrote to his awaiting Lavender Queen.

**Blueberry – 'I Love My Lavender Queen! And I'm In England away from my Lavender Queen! –Cries –' says: **Tomoyo, I'll be right back – STAY RIGHT THERE! I'll explain in a minute! 'kisses'

**Lavender Queen – 'I Am In Love With My Video Camera! And My Blueberry! "KAWAII!"' says: **Hurry back, Blueberry… 'kisses seductively'.

Eriol grinning like a right idiot from what his beautiful wife just wrote to him. Next, he quietly started his 'investigation'. Like a ninja thief, Eriol pressed his back against the walls and doors as he neared Syaoran's room. '_And the Mission Impossible commences! Start the music!_'

'_Dun dun da dun… dun dun da dun… dun dun da dun… dun dun da dun…._' Eriol sung in his mind. '_Mission Impossible theme tune! Whoo! I'm the man! I'm sexy, gorgeous and gonna RECORD Syaoran!_' Eriol laughed evilly, yet quietly. "Mwahahahaha!"

"Damnmit…." Cursed Syaoran, and he took sharp intake of breath from behind the door. "She's making me hot… damn having sex over the Internet!" He growled desperately.

'**_BINGO!_**' Eriol danced around like a stupid maniac! '_Tomoyo is going to make love to me so much after this! I – Tomoyo!_' Mad dance over, Eriol quietly and quickly slipped back into his room.

**Lavender Queen – 'I Am In Love With My Video Camera! And My Blueberry! "KAWAII!"' says: **Eriol, I have to go! Okaa-san wants me to go to the studio with her! Ja ne, Blueberry! Mwah! xx

Eriol lunged for his chair – and missed! Landing flat on the floor, he groaned in pain, heaved back up, kneeling and groggily wrote back –

**Blueberry – 'I Love My Lavender Queen! And I'm In England away from my Lavender Queen! –Cries –' says: **NO! NO! NO!

**Lavender Queen – 'I Am In Love With My Video Camera! And My Blueberry! "KAWAII!"' says: **But Eriol, I have to go….

'_Its now or never!_' Eriol thought bravely.

**Blueberry – 'I Love My Lavender Queen! And I'm In England away from my Lavender Queen! –Cries –' says: **SYAORAN IS HAVING **SEX** ONLINE WITH SAKURA! (Sorry for the capitals my love, had to write quick you know… 'sweat drops')

Tomoyo stared at the screen in astonishment. '_But Sakura is here, in my mansion… so, where can she…?_' An evil grin placed its self on the long midnight purple dark girl and dark amethyst woman. '_Hohohohoho… oh, I see… this will be fun!_'

**Lavender Queen – 'I Am In Love With My Video Camera! And My Blueberry! "KAWAII!"' says: **Oh, you know what this means…? FILM HIM! 'Evil laughs'

Eriol immediately smiled evilly too….

**Blueberry – 'I Love My Lavender Queen! And I'm In England away from my Lavender Queen! –Cries –' says: **Just like before, eh? Ha! Leave it to me, my Lavender Queen!

**Lavender Queen – 'I Am In Love With My Video Camera! And My Blueberry! "KAWAII!"' says: **I have full faith in you, my Blueberry! BUT! I have a good idea to add to it! 'Evil ideas erupting in my lovely head look'

**Blueberry – 'I Love My Lavender Queen! And I'm In England away from my Lavender Queen! –Cries –' says: **Go on! I'm all eyes…. 'Smiles evilly, encourages my wife to write quickly'

**Lavender Queen – 'I Am In Love With My Video Camera! And My Blueberry! "KAWAII!"' says: **That new software… Syaoran and you are on this business trip for! Would that help?

**Blueberry – 'I Love My Lavender Queen! And I'm In England away from my Lavender Queen! –Cries –' says: **You mean the new security systems, which can protect all, detect all and traces all – Ah! I get it! Great one, my Lavender Queen! 'Smiles in admiration'

**Lavender Queen – 'I Am In Love With My Video Camera! And My Blueberry! "KAWAII!"' says: **'Blushes with pleasure' I knew my Blueberry will get it, you smart hunk you… 'smiles seductively'. Ok, so you are going to 'trace' the MSN conversation that Syaoran and Sakura are having RIGHT now! So get going with that!

**Blueberry – 'I Love My Lavender Queen! And I'm In England away from my Lavender Queen! –Cries –' says: **Roger, my love!

Eriol quickly set the legal files aside to be read later, and clicked on the new icon of the new software system that Li Empire Company was investing on.

Eriol stared in awe as the software worked its magic, as he wrote in the details… for '_tracing_'….

**Lavender Queen – 'I Am In Love With My Video Camera! And My Blueberry! "KAWAII!"' says: **Fantastic! And you still have my precious video camera with you, so… my Blueberry Sexy Hunk… go and get filming! 'Squeals in excitement'

**Blueberry – 'I Love My Lavender Queen! And I'm In England away from my Lavender Queen! –Cries –' says: **Roger Number Two, my sweetheart! 'Squeals with you'

**Lavender Queen – 'I Am In Love With My Video Camera! And My Blueberry! "KAWAII!"' says: **'Giggles'Great, then when you are finished… I suggest you run like mad since Syaoran always sees you….

**Blueberry – 'I Love My Lavender Queen! And I'm In England away from my Lavender Queen! –Cries –' says: **Wrong! This time he WON'T see me this time! 'Grins broadly'

**Lavender Queen – 'I Am In Love With My Video Camera! And My Blueberry! "KAWAII!"' says: **Ok, if you say so… I wish you all the luck in the world, my Blueberry Sexy Hunk Man… oh, and when you come back… expect a **BIG** present from me again… 'smiles seductively and licks lips'… so I guess you have to come home real quick, ne…?

Eriol took a BIG gulp and opened his collar wide open again, blushing furiously.

**Blueberry – 'I Love My Lavender Queen! And I'm In England away from my Lavender Queen! –Cries –' says: **Hai… I'll come back quickly, I promise… 'smiles and blushes'

**Lavender Queen – 'I Am In Love With My Video Camera! And My Blueberry! "KAWAII!"' says: **Oh, I really have to go now… Okaa-san is throwing a fit… 'sighs'. I love you, Eriol… see you soon, ok? Mwah! xx

**Blueberry – 'I Love My Lavender Queen! And I'm In England away from my Lavender Queen! –Cries –' says: **I love you too, Tomoyo… see you real soon, my beauty… Take care! xx

**Lavender Queen – 'I Am In Love With My Video Camera! And My Blueberry! "KAWAII!"' has signed offline. **

'_See you soon, my sweet one…._' Eriol scanned the screen again, and got a glimpse of what the software system was 'tracing'. '_Interesting… I'll stay online, but on 'busy' so then Syaoran won't suspect anything…._' He grinned evilly. '_This is going to be some much fun… and I'm going to get killed – I just know it!_'

**&---------------------------------------------------&**

**Little Wolf – 'Which Is Not True I'm quite big… and I'm going to be a Father… again! WHOO!' says: **Oh, babe! 'Pants' Kisses on your neck hungrily… feeling your hot fingers close around me… 'groans in pleasure'

Sakura blushed beetroot red! '_He is making me so hot!_'

**Cherry Blossom – 'I'm just pregnant again… hoeee…!' says: **'Smiles innocently' Kisses your lips passionately, and started to rub you… slowly first, then faster… squeezes along the way… 'moans in your ear, murmurs soft seductive words' What do you want, my 'Little Wolf'?

Syaoran blinked slowly, breathed heavily, and felt his erection grow bigger, hotter, harder and more excited with each freaking word! '_Oh, fucking hell! I need to do something about this bloody cock of mine!_' He grimaced at a sudden thought of the meetings he had to attend – and the Radio Tower back home in Japan. '_I can't go into huge business meetings with a fucking erection the fucking size of the Radio Tower!_'

**Little Wolf – 'Which Is Not True I'm quite big… and I'm going to be a Father… again! WHOO!' says: **Sakura… we need to stop… or I'll be a right mess for my meeting… 'troubled, yet sexual frustrated look'

**Cherry Blossom – 'I'm just pregnant again… hoeee…!' says: **Kisses your lips and hugs you close to my body… Do you really care about that…? 'Smiles sexily' What do you really want…?

**Little Wolf – 'Which Is Not True I'm quite big… and I'm going to be a Father… again! WHOO!' says: **I want you, babe… I need you… but –

**Cherry Blossom – 'I'm just pregnant again… hoeee…!' says: **But doesn't come into it… 'kisses chest up and down'. I'm reaching down to a very hot place… my fingers feels wet and hot… what do you feel…? Mmm…?

Syaoran groaned again, and let his head descend down to the desk surface. He looked at the screen, thinking desperately of a way to make his fantastic wife stop… or he _knew_ what _would_ happen…. '_Shit… I can't take this much longer!_'

Outside Syaoran's office door…. '_Mwahahahaha… he laughs evilly as he creeps up to the door. Pauses for a few seconds to check his surroundings, all clear. Then silently, but swiftly he walks to the side of the door, and takes a glance.' _Eriol thought dramatically as he did the same things his mind was describing like a movie.

Slowly, Eriol then opened the door and took a measurable peek! '_Ahahaha… he is resisting, but come on – I need blackmail material!_' The door opened a bit more, so that Eriol could slip in the small video camera.

And when he was satisfied and smiling smugly, Eriol pressed – **_RECORD!_**

**Little Wolf – 'Which Is Not True I'm quite big… and I'm going to be a Father… again! WHOO!' says: **Oh, Cherry Blossom… I can't take this much longer… we need to stop or I'll – I'll….

**Cherry Blossom – 'I'm just pregnant again… hoeee…!' says: **You'll what…? Tell me….

**Little Wolf – 'Which Is Not True I'm quite big… and I'm going to be a Father… again! WHOO!' says: **Sakura, please….

**Cherry Blossom – 'I'm just pregnant again… hoeee…!' says: **I want you inside me, Syaoran… like before… when you came home from Hong Kong….

'_How could I forget?_' Syaoran thought while throwing his darken eyes towards the ceilings and closing them tight. '_God, help me…._'

**Little Wolf – 'Which Is Not True I'm quite big… and I'm going to be a Father… again! WHOO!' says:** Yes. God, I remember. Remember it so much that it hurts, babe… believe me… I know you are horny right now –

**Cherry Blossom – 'I'm just pregnant again… hoeee…!' says:** Extremely horny, you mean… 'naughty look'

**Little Wolf – 'Which Is Not True I'm quite big… and I'm going to be a Father… again! WHOO!' says: **Ok, you are _extremely_ horny right now… but God, I need to stop, before I… I – err – pop?

Sakura looked at the screen and nearly burst into tears of laughter. Her 'Little Wolf' sure knew how to amuse her, but… she wasn't going to forget the current erotic situation they were in…. '_Oh, no… I won't…._'

**Cherry Blossom – 'I'm just pregnant again… hoeee…!' says: **Mmm… don't worry… no one will know but me… and to tell you the truth… I want you to… pop as you say… 'kisses you with some tongue'.

How wrong she was to think and write – 'no one will know but me' – because Eriol was watching and sniggering quietly at the small video camera screen.

Syaoran growled in frustration. "God help me stop this crazy woman and bloody erection of mine!" He bit down hard on his lower lip and felt his resistance slip away from him like it was spread with melted butter. '_Sakura…._'

A hoarse groan dragged itself out from inside him as Syaoran pulled down his black trousers zip, and stuffed his hand inside his dark briefs! "Oh, Lord…." He moaned blissfully, imagining Sakura's hand enclosing him rather than himself.

**Little Wolf – 'Which Is Not True I'm quite big… and I'm going to be a Father… again! WHOO!' says:** You win…. 'kisses breathlessly'.

**Cherry Blossom – 'I'm just pregnant again… hoeee…!' says: **I knew I would… '_kisses back hard_'. What do you feel…? Tell me… tell me… tell me….

**Little Wolf – 'Which Is Not True I'm quite big… and I'm going to be a Father… again! WHOO!' says:** I feel… great… God, Sakura! You sure know how to arouse me, don't you? 'Kisses fiercely and pulls you close to my throbbing body'. Touch me….

Sakura blushed heavily now. She slid her hand down to her panties, pushed past and cupped herself. "Oh!" She groaned in delight. '_Masturbating for Syaoran feels so good… oh, ah…!_'

**Cherry Blossom – 'I'm just pregnant again… hoeee…!' says:** 'Kisses passionately, and pushed my body close to yours that our naked skin touches intimately'. I want you inside me… we'll play later… I need you now! Now! NOW!

**Little Wolf – 'Which Is Not True I'm quite big… and I'm going to be a Father… again! WHOO!' says: **Sakura… 'thrusts inside you and moans', yes… yes, oh fucking hell yes! Move baby, move!

Syaoran and Sakura both worked on themselves when those words appeared on their screens. '_Yes, oh God, yes!_' They both exclaimed in their heated thoughts.

Sexual pleasure raced through their bodies, their fingers working hard and fast on their own sex that they were literally moaning out screams.

Syaoran felt sweat sliding down his face as he rubbed and squeezed himself harder and faster. "Ah!" His imagination going wild with images of Sakura in varies position of sex that they did in the past. '_Under me, on top, doggie style, mirror rooms, on the table, sitting on a chair, on the sofas, in my lap with her legs around my waist, her legs on my shoulders, against the door, against the floors, with all our clothes on, her back to my front, sixty-nine, and, and… fucking hell! I'm – I'm coming!' _

And with great difficulty, Syaoran wrote –

**Little Wolf – 'Which Is Not True I'm quite big… and I'm going to be a Father… again! WHOO!' says: **Honey, I'm – ummm – POPPING!

Sakura felt a blush burned her cheeks hotly. Her fingers worked inside her womanhood, pumping in and out, making her shudder with pleasure and became very wet. "Oh!" Images of past sexual experiences with her gorgeous husband flashed before her darken forest green eyes. '_Our wedding night… our honeymoon… when we made our children… our anniversary… my birthday… his birthday… when I'm upset… when he is angry… when we are apart from each other for a long time… and he comes back to me…oh, I feel like coming!_'

And with great eagerness, Sakura wrote –

**Cherry Blossom – 'I'm just pregnant again… hoeee…!' says: **Oh, I wish I had you in me! I'm – I'm EXPLODING!

The screen flashed brightly with their words, as Syaoran and Sakura screams out their pleasure for each other.

"Oh, fuck!" Syaoran growled, one hand was gripping the edge of his desk with such a force – that it was cracking! "Ah… yes, yes – oh, man yes!" His other hand was working on his sex… the throbbing want of release, the hotness of pleasure raced around his aroused body….

Sakura was moaning so loudly. Her fingers were slipping inside her sex easily now… it was so wet, hot and so pleasurable that Sakura closed her eyes and let the sexual waves roll over her heated body freely.

Eriol was watching with his dark azure eyes opened to the fullest, and his mouth hanging open like a freaking fish! '_Oh my fucking God! POPPING? EXPLODING?_' He looked at the small video camera screen. '_Tomoyo is gonna fuck me senseless after this! Its perfect blackmail material!_' He did a little dance. '_Hell yea! Go Eriol! Whoo! Go Eriol!_'

"Ah, ah…." Syaoran felt his limit slam into home, and – "_SA – SAKURA!_" He released with a burning passion that flowed out and all over him. He ground his teeth together, snapped his darken eyes shut and let out a huge manly groan, and finally brought his hand to a stop on his throbbing sex.

"Mmm… mmm…!" Sakura's eyes snapped wide open and she thrust her fingers in hard one last time, before – "_OH, SYAO – SYAORAN!_" Out came her shattering scream of pleasure, as she tipped over the edge and let herself feel pleasure crashing home.

And everything went silent….

"Oh, fuck!" Eriol shouted with disbelief and amazement! He was looking at the small video camera, and saw Syaoran release all over himself and guess what? – All over the desk too! "You **_POPPED_** all over the business papers, man!"

_**Syaoran Li instantly froze. **_

'_The blinking red light means – CAMERA? Which equals very weird Tomoyo and perverted Eriol!_' Syaoran blinked, stuffed his sex back into his briefs and zipped up.

And yes, indeed… the small video camera of Tomoyo Hiiragizawa was filming him – **_AGAIN!_**

'_No, no, fuck! He got me again? And shit, popped?_' He looked down – at himself and his desk. _'MOTHER OF – ! THE PAPERS!_'

"**_HIIRAGIZAWA!_**" Syaoran boomed across his whole office/room, and shook the whole mansion! "THE – THE FUCKING CAMERA?"

"Aw, shit! I got caught when I said I wouldn't!" Eriol flung the door open, snatched up the small video camera, and waved to a devil – possessed mad Syaoran. "Hey, I would have never '_pop_' like you just did there, and all over the business papers too!"

Eriol backed from the door, smirking. "Aw, shit – does that mean I have to write them all out again by any chance?" He looked at Syaoran questioningly, but on seeing that red angry face made him – **_SPLIT!_** Running away like a clumsy cheater, hollowing with wild laughter!

"COME BACK HERE! YOU MOTHER FUCKING PERVERT!" Syaoran shouted after him, and was just about to chase him – but!

**Little Wolf – 'Which Is Not True I'm quite big… and I'm going to be a Father… again! WHOO!' says: **Eriol just _FILMED_ me again! Yes, while I was POPPING! – I have to run – bye – bye – love – yea bye! x

And Syaoran flew after Eriol like lightening! "WAIT TILL I CATCH YOU, YOU BLOODY ASSHOLE! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL AND BURY YOU TODAY!"

Over in Japan… in her chair….

**Cherry Blossom – 'I'm just pregnant again… hoeee…!' says: "_Hoeee…!"_**

**_&----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------&_**

**Hiya, ;D**

**You like? You like? xD**

**Hehehe… that was fun to write… xP **

**I hope you enjoyed it, because I loved writing it! I swear I'll write more oneshots like this! That a promise! Mwah:)**

**Love, MzEvilBlossoms xxx :D**

**REVIEW! x**


End file.
